ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
Lindy and Logan
Lindy and Logan is the twin sibling relationship between Lindy Watson and Logan Watson. For the cast pairing, see Austin and Olivia. Other Names *'Lingan' (Lin/dy and Lo/'gan') *'Londy' (Lo/gan and Li/'ndy') *'Lody' (Lo/gan and Lin/'dy') *'Lindan' (Lind/y and Log/'an') Moments 'The Pilot' *They host a party together. *They (along with the rest of the gang) had to explain to their parents what was going on while their parents were gone. *They (along with the rest of the gang) get in trouble by their parents. *Even though, they don't want to share everything and also disagree here and then, they both really care for each other and stand up for each other. *Lindy picked her brother (and friends) over a popular senior, Seth Wall. *Logan convinced Lindy not to call the hospital when they thought Mrs. Klasby died. 'Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station' *Both Lindy and Logan hung out with Jasmine, Garrett and Delia. *Logan (and Garrett, Jasmine and Delia) helped Lindy. *Logan sat next to Lindy in the cafeteria. *When Logan finally won back the chair, he abandoned it the moment Lindy texted that she was in trouble, showing he cares for her more than he knows, or can at least admit. 'The New Guy' *They (along with the rest of the gang) had mani-peddies. *Lindy tricked Logan into making a vote. *They hung out at Rumble Juice with Jasmine, Garrett and Delia. *They watched Amour Amour Amour with Jasmine, Garrett and Delia. *They (along with the gang) gasp when Tom tells his story. *They both vote to kick Tom out of the group. *Lindy and Logan (along with the rest of the gang) wanted Tom to be part of the group at first. *Lindy and Logan and the rest of the gang get annoyed from Tom repeating the same story over and over again. *When she thinks they are about to die, Lindy tells Logan that she's greatful to have him, and that she loves him with all her heart. *Logan was about to tell Lindy something until they found out that they were going to live. 'Dear High School Self' *Logan and his friends try to find out what Lindy was hiding. *Lindy lies to Logan (and the rest of the gang) about her letter. *When Logan sends her a text for help, Lindy immediately goes and helps him and the gang. *When Logan reads Lindy's letter, he is very mad at her. *Logan left the house with the gang (not forever of course) because of Lindy even though he lived there. *Logan said to Lindy that he wasn't her brother anymore, trying to make a point at her, because of how upset he was. *Lindy and Logan (and Jasmine and Garrett) spoke Delia's language. 'If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout' *Logan defended Lindy when the students booed her in the cafeteria. *Logan asks Lindy to be in his project. *Lindy declines Logan's request. *Lindy points out all the times his ideas didn't work. *Logan asked Lindy for ice tea and lemonade. *Lindy gets Logan and the gang ice tea. *Logan didn't want Lindy in the project, after she said no the first time. *Lindy (along with Garrett, Jasmine, and Delia) vomited on Logan. *They bicker a lot in the episode. 'LindyLicious ' *They hang out with the gang at Rumble Juice when Lindy and Delia try out for the smoothie contest. Lindy won the smootie contest. 'Snow Problem' *Logan told Lindy about this cheap on vacation and they went together. *Lindy told him if he was talking about people stepping on rakes, they know it's funny. *Logan was very protective of Lindy when Dash wanted to visit her. *Logan asked Lindy what was up with the bouncy castle on her leg. 'Dance Fever' *Lindy fought with Logan's former date to the dance. *Logan believed his date instead of Lindy. 'Now Museum, Now You Don't' *Lindy told the Museum official about Logan selling t-shirts outside the Museum. *Lindy got envious of Logan's success and popularity at his job as opposed to her failure. *Logan got angry at Lindy for always acting like his way of doing things was wrong, just cause it was different to hers. *Logan and Lindy temporarily swapped personalities for the episode. *Logan took the fall for what Lindy had done, costing him his job, cause he felt she deseverd hers more. Trivia Similarities *Both are friends with each others friends. *Both were born on the same day and year, making them twins. *Both go to DITKA High School. *Both have blonde hair. *Both have to explain to their parents what happened while their parents were gone. *They host a party together. *They share the same locker. *They have the same birthmark that is shaped as Finland. *Mrs. Klasby called both of them "Dork-nossels". *They have the same English teacher. *Both of their names start with, "L". *Both of their last names start with, "W". *Both tried to impress Seth Wall in The Pilot. Differences *Lindy has brown eyes whereas Logan has blue. *Lindy is female while Logan is male. *Lindy is very smart, a tad geeky but Logan is laid back and confident. *Logan's hair is a darker shade of blonde to Lindy's. *Lindy loves mani-peddies, but Logan hates it. Facts *Lindy is older than Logan by fifteen seconds. *Logan hates it when Lindy touches him. Trademarks Colour — The Lindy and Logan colour can be blonde since they both have blonde hair. Object — The Lindy and Logan object can be a stroller because when they were babies they had their own stroller that looked the same. Number — The Lindy and Logan number can be 10 since they both have five letters in their name. 5 + 5 = 10. Quotes The Pilot The New Guy Dear High School Self |'Logan:' I hate it when it happens!}} Gallery References Category:Pairings Category:Character Pairings Category:Relationship Category:Character Relationship